


Cover art for "A Dangerous Game"

by avictoriangirl



Series: The Associates Covers [6]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Charles is a Professor, Cover Art, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And at last we come to the cover that started this entire project. Of course I couldn't come up with an extra element to add to it. Go figure. *rolls eyes at muse* As the story progresses I may edit it if I'm inspired. Fingers crossed! :)</p><p>ETA: So I finally managed to update this cover, I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "A Dangerous Game"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224469) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> And at last we come to the cover that started this entire project. Of course I couldn't come up with an extra element to add to it. Go figure. *rolls eyes at muse* As the story progresses I may edit it if I'm inspired. Fingers crossed! :)
> 
> ETA: So I finally managed to update this cover, I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)


End file.
